


Peter and Michelle Short Story

by dulcetprincess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcetprincess/pseuds/dulcetprincess
Summary: literally just a short story on peter and michelle that was just an idea.





	Peter and Michelle Short Story

**Author's Note:**

> here's how it all started.  
> @/spiderlingtom on twitter:   
> ok but something I noticed was that peter and ned didn't sit together on the bus? from experience I know best friends use the bus to talk/listen to music but ned's listening to music WITHOUT pete...now this was prob due to filming but LISTEN: one of those seats was for michelle 

they were on their way to the museum of modern art. peter and ned were together but ned was sitting in the front seat and peter was sitting in the back seat. peter saw michelle sitting by herself.

"hey mj do you want to sit with me?"

"sure loser i'll be reading my book so don't bother me."

"yeah of course"

mj got up from her seat and moved next to peter. she opened her book and continued reading. peter looked over at the girl sitting next to him and smiled to himself.

"what are you smiling over there about parker?"

"how did you-"

"you do know i can see from the corners of my eyes right? anyway what were you smiling about?"

"nothing nothing"

he knew that it wasn't nothing, he was smiling because the girl he has a crush on is sitting next to him.

"sure liar"

peter proceeded to put his earphones in and stared out the window.

out of nowhere his spidey sense activated. he looked at the hairs on his arm standing up with a confused and concerned look. he looked out the window and saw some huge alien ship. his first instinct was to get the whole bus distracted. he tapped ned's arm repeatedly.

"ned hey i need you cause a distraction"

"we're all gonna die! there's a spaceship oh my god!"

michelle looked over at peter and then out the window and knew that he had to leave.

"go save the city parker"

"how did you-"

"hey we'll talk later okay? just go"

she proceeded to hug him and whispered good luck.

he opened the window and got out.

the last thing michelle saw was the guy she's been developing a crush on swing away.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this short story. i've never published anything before and i'm excited. let me know what you guys think!
> 
> follow me on twitter @/dulcetzendaya
> 
> thanks to @/spiderlingtom for inspiring the whole thing with her one tweet.


End file.
